


A Knight in Icy Armor

by FSBT_Fanatic



Category: RWBY
Genre: Arena Fight, Combat, Comfort, M/M, Writing Prompt, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FSBT_Fanatic/pseuds/FSBT_Fanatic
Summary: Prompt: Ren kissing Frost on top of a freshly formed bruise.Frost steps up to fight Cardin Winchester in Beacon's Arena, but after a grueling fight, what does Ren think of his protector?
Relationships: Lie Ren/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A Knight in Icy Armor

Your prompt: Ren lightly kissing Frost on top of a freshly formed bruise.  
  
  
Frost’s head snapped to the side, sending sweat flying across Beacon’s arena as Cardin continued to hammer away at the young Mistral Student, much to the dismay of Team FSBT and JNPR in the stands. Ren had tried to warn him that rushing into this wasn’t going to do him any favors….he didn’t have to stick his neck out for Ren.  
  
“C’mon!” Beryl yelled from the stands, cupping her hands around her mouth to bellow down at the ring, “Kick his arse Frost! Send him crying back home to ‘is mum about hypothermia!!” The large frame of Sirion Greyscale beside her turned, his reptilian eye contracting somewhat as his eyebrow raised, “Wouldn’t that be rather extreme? He just has to beat him…not freeze him to death…”  
  
The shorter blonde gave a small shrug of her shoulders, “I didn’t say he had to KILL him….just give ‘im the sniffles for a week. That’s not so bad right?” she asked, putting on a faux innocent smile, one that their silent compatriot Tadashi was all to quick to dismantle, “While I agree a victory here would be favorable….you DO delight in Cardin’s suffering Beryl.”  
  
The group bickered back and forth, but Ren wasn’t saying a word, his magenta orbs firmly fixated on Frost’s exhausted form. The fight had been clear from the start that as he was, he couldn’t match Cardin’s strength and power. When Pyrrha had taken on the entirety of Team CRDL, she had the skill, speed, and mastery of her semblance to help her even the playing field. Frost he realized, wincing as another swing of the mace slammed into his chest, did not have those equalizers in his corner. The blow drove all the breath from Frost’s lungs sending the leader of Team FSBT flying across the floor, rolling several feet before landing in a heap on the cold ground. Just the sight made Ren’s hands ball into fists, eyes narrowing as his friend was clutching his torso, struggling to even breathe.  
  
“This is wrong. He doesn’t have to prove anything.” He breathed, when a hand gently rested on his shoulder, Turning, he caught a small look of sympathy from Pyrrha out of the corner of his eye. She was trying hard not to wince from the punishment that the young man was having to endure, “He stepped forward to defend your honor. You just went through a fight Ren, and I doubt he’d sit by and watch you go through that.”  
  
Ren eyes darted back to Frost, desperately pushing himself up onto one knee to parry another heavy blow with the mace. The impact sent his dual axe pistols skittering across the floor, with Cardin’s hand curling around his opponent’s pale neck. Any cry of pain he would have uttered was stopped dead in his throat, while Cardin slowly lifted him up off the floor, Frost’s fur lined mountain boots vainly kicking in the air as the bully had him dead to rights.  
  
“Look at you….”Cardin mocked, tightening his grip to draw out those choked gasps from Frost, whose hands scrambled to try and pry the iron like grip from his neck, “All that tough talk and for what? You can’t even hold a candle to me. You should have sent your big Faunus pet….least he would have stood a chance.” He mocked, taking delight in watching the Mistral student slowly starting to fade from lack of oxygen. The bright gold eyes fluttered for a moment, before they snapped open wide, glaring right at Cardin’s smug face. The look took the brute aback for a moment, which proved all the better for Frost to open his mouth and BLAST him with a douse of pure cold! Snow and ice erupted from his mouth, striking Cardin full in the face! While his aura protected him from the worst of it, the white out was able to momentarily blind team CRDL’s leader! The pressure on his throat released, Frost dropped to the ground, panting heavily as his hand slowly reached out, curling around the handle of his pistol Skoll.  
  
The students were on their feet now, with Nora, Jaune, Team RWBY and SSSN cheering on Frost for his efforts, but as Ren turned to the side, he noticed that while Beryl was cheering, Tadashi and Sirion were keeping themselves a bit more reserved. Their bodies were tense, and the exchanged look between them made Ren realize that something wasn’t right in the ring. WHAT that could be, he couldn’t say, looking back to the fight at hand. Frost had been slowly stalking Cardin, Skoll shifting into it’s wicked looking axe variant. The blade slid down the barrel of the pistol, protruding out and catching the light of the arena lights, even as Cardin blindly swung his mace to keep his attacker at bay!  
  
“C’mon…please…” Ren whispered under his breath, just wanting this to be over. Cardin wiped at his eyes, now red and sporting a few tear stains thanks to the blinding snow. Gripping the hilt with both hands, he swung hard, connecting right with Frost’s head! The crowd gasped, and even Glynda had to check the aura levels just to be certain…..but Frost was above the minimum level! Cardin’s self satisfied smirk was all too quick to melt away when he saw those eyes…..not gold anymore..as his opponent’s orbs were a ghostly shade of white, face contorted in pure anger. A bruise had formed over his pale cheek from where the blow had connected, the Mistral student ever so slowly turning his head to look him dead in the eyes, snarling like a wolf on the hunt!  
  
A deft flick of Skoll knocked the weapon aside, sending Winchester on the back foot, with Frost hot on his heels, bringing his hatchet down hard against the armored thug. The clang of metal on aura covered metal rang out, with Cardin’s protective barrier starting to flicker. Another blow came down, Cardin just barely bringing his weapon up to block it, but the force still forcing him onto one knee. Again….and again…..and again…..and AGAIN, the blows rained down upon him.   
  
CLANG….CLANG…….CLANG….CLANG!  
  
Frost raised Skoll again, with Cardin now down with barely any aura left, when a hand suddenly latched onto his wrist! His head snapped to the side, ready to chew out whoever thought they could interfere in the match, only to find a pair of concerned magenta eyes staring right back at him. The shock of seeing Ren staying his hand broke Frost from his almost feral state, the white fog clouding his eyes melting away back to the golden color he was all too familiar with, “Frost…..that’s enough…he’s done…he’s done.”  
  
Frost felt an icy cold wave of pure dread pool in the pit of his stomach. He lost control…he almost…no he wouldn’t have gone that far! Tadashi and Sirion would have restrained him…and yet Ren was the first to make it here. Looking down at his opponent, he saw Cardin, bruised and thoroughly frightened out of his wits, weapon discarded and hands held up. Lowering his weapon, Frost backed up, slowly walking away from the arena, his mind feeling so detached from his body. He couldn’t stay here…he had to take some time…be alone.  
  
“Frost…..Frost!” Ren called, all too quick to follow him into the back room. It didn’t take him long, peeking around the corner and finding his friend backed into a corner, knees drawn up to his chest and staring blankly into space. Ren kept his movements slow and deliberate, reaching out and grabbing a nearby first aid kit, taking step after carefully measured step toward him.  
  
Frost jerked out of his daze when he felt a soft hand gently run over the bruise on his cheek, standing out in stark contrast to his pale skin. The thought of the Mistral Huntsman being frightened of him crushed Ren’s soul, who offered him a small smile, “Shhh…it’s all right. It’s just me.” He whispered, checking over the small cuts and bruises dotting his body. Careful not to move suddenly, he began to apply bandages along each and every cut.  
  
“Did….did I scare you?” he asked, too frightened by that possibility to even look him in the eyes. There was a long pause, before he felt something warm press against his bruised jaw. It took him a moment to realize just what was happening…..Ren was…KISSING him?! The rest of his face flushed a dark shade of red, slowly looking him in the eyes, rewarded with a gentle smile, “No....because I know you are better than that. I’ve known that for a while. Sometimes though….you just need someone by your side.” He responded, “I’ll be there for you Frost. Never forget that….ok?” he asked, applying one last bandage over the bruise, smooth fingers pressing the adhesive against his cheek, “And….thanks for sticking up for me.”  
  
Frost’s hand reached up to rub at the spot that just moment’s ago was being occupied by Ren’s lips, his visible cheek lit up in a rosy hue, “S…Sure…..don’t mention it Ren….” He mumbled back


End file.
